Desconcierto
by Lucia Paez
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan Dwyn,una chica nada común,hija única del presidente de Estados Unidos, el honorable Charlie Swan. Edward Masen Cullen, un adolescente deseado por todas las chicas del mundo, hijo del prestigioso doctor Carlisle Cullen.
1. Acaso esperabas algo mas, papa?

VIVIENDO DE MANERA FALSA

Isabella Marie Swan Dwyn, una chica nada común, hija única del presidente de Estados Unidos, el honorable Charlie Swan.

Edward Masen Cullen, un adolescente deseado por todas las chicas del mundo, hijo del prestigioso doctor Carlisle Cullen.

Ella, acostumbrada a que todo le llegue en bandeja de oro, todo excepto el amor.

El, acostumbrado a ser deseado por todas, todas menos la hija del presidente, a quien siempre que le preguntaban por el chico guapo y perfecto de Edward Cullen respondía con un simple ¨no es mi tipo¨.

Y por otra parte, Jacob Black, un chico que expresa frecuentemente todo cuanto siente, el hijo de Billy Black, el alcalde y además mejor amigo de Charlie.

Aquí empieza todo, tres simples adolescentes, que pueden llegar a enredarse mucho más de lo que quisieran.

LIBRO UNO

BELLA

ACASO ESPERABAS ALGO MAS PAPÁ?

Desperté temprano, que para mí eso era una total sorpresa. Al levantarme me di cuenta de que mi alarma obviamente no sonó, pero no fue lo único que vi, había una nota en mi mesa de noche, cogí el sobre y al leer el remitente era mi papa, como siempre tan formal él, nunca entregaba una carta hecha a mano, y esta no era la excepción. La abrí y decía en perfecta letra negra en Arial No 12:

_Hola hija, espero que hoy no se te olvide la entrevista que tienes con_

_¨New York Times¨, espero estés esplendida como siempre. Es a las 3 de la tarde en las oficinas del palacio. Tu mamá y yo nos fuimos temprano a una reunión con unos socios muy interesados en comprar unas de las acciones de ¨Universal Models¨. Uno de tus trajes fue terminado y quiero que te lo pongas. No respondas a nada que no quieras, recuerda como siempre se solamente tú._

_Atentamente: Charlie Swan y Renne Dywn, tus padres._

Ja! Como si solamente pudiera ser yo, eso ahora era casi imposible, por no decir que era más fácil que yo me enamorara ya mismo a que fuera una simple adolescente, como se supone debería ser, aunque mi mamá siempre me dijo que al nacer yo tenía ya 34 años encima y solo crecía en físico ya que mi mente siempre miraba todo con la madurez que le faltaba a veces a mi pequeña y atolondrada madre. Decidí levantarme y pegarme una ducha, eso siempre me reponía, el solo sentir que el agua caliente rodara por mi espalda, me dejaba lista para un nuevo día como _la hija del presidente más importante…_Claro está que en estos momentos no quería pensar en eso o tendría que empezar de nuevo con el proceso de relajamiento. Tal y como había dicho mi padre, ya estaba listo el vestido que yo misma había mandado a confeccionar, ya que me debía agradecer a mi misma el haberlo diseñado, estaba en mi closet, claro que me gustaban mucho más los diseños exclusivos de Alice Cullen, mi mejor amiga. Ella siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba, no solo en lo sentimental (ya que últimamente andaba ahogada en vasos de lodo), sino que también me apoyaba como una asesora de maquillaje y obviamente ella era quien surtía más o menos cada mes mi ropero.

Me sentía agradecida infinitamente con la vida por haberme cruzado con ella en ¨Universal Models¨, la empresa que mi papa me regalo pero que todavía no me dejaba dirigir, hasta que no terminara mi universidad; ahora estaba en Darmouth, estudiando Medicina, era lo que realmente me apasionaba. Al momento estaba en decimo semestre, solo me faltaba un año más y terminaba orgullosamente mi carrera, después pensaba hacer una especialización en neurología y así me dedicaría totalmente a mi carrera. Alice siempre me decía que yo debí haber estudiado diseño de modas, pero a mí no era que me fascinara mucho la idea de dedicarme a dibujar vestidos, lo hacía de vez en cuando, solo después de estar segura de haber acabado con todas las tareas, y lo hacía por diversión y malgastar el tiempo, para mí, eso de diseñar no era más que un simple pasatiempo, ya que yo sabía la gran afición de mi amiga por la moda pensaba regalarle mi empresa ¨Universal Models¨, y obvio mi papá aceptaría ya que él me quería ver realizada en lo que me gusta de verdad. Alice era maravillosa, amigable, ayuda a quién lo necesita, y lo mejor de todo es que nunca se rinde ante un reto o propósito, lo único que no me gustaba mucho de ella, y ella sabía perfectamente que no me caía bien, era su lindo y perfecto hermanito, Edward Cullen, una de mis pesadillas más recientes, ella para distraerme cuando Edward estaba, me ponía a escuchar distintos tipos de música y así me relajaba, al menos temporalmente.

Últimamente me estaba dejando influir mucho por la música gracias a Alice, ahora tenía aproximadamente unas 300 canciones en mi Ipod Touch, que por cierto como siempre era el último modelo. El ser tan reconocida por todos los lados del mundo me da ciertas ventajas, tener que rogar para que me den algo, lo mío es deseado por los demás (no me gustaba ser tan egocéntrica pero como se puede sobrevivir en una vida así, si no es de esa forma), y demasiado importante que no se atreven a decir una sola cosa mala de ti.

Pero por otra parte también tiene sus cosas malas, en realidad solo una: El amor nunca lo conseguirás mientras tu vida sea manipulada por tu padre, quien para él, cualquier chico que se le acerque a su _preciada hija _no es suficiente, ni siquiera lo fue el hijo de su mejor amigo Billy, Jacob Black.

Jacob, o Jake para mi, no era más que un lindo amigo, o un hermano, el siempre me vio como su ¨amiga con derechos¨, pero él para mí era ese pequeño primo o sobrino que tienes que cuidar y enseñarle las cosas básicas de la vida ya sea porque no tiene padres o están muy ocupados como para educarlos.

Desde muy pequeña mis papás siempre estuvieron conmigo en esos momentos de aprendizaje, pero cuando más o menos tenía unos 10 años, ellos decidieron que era grande y podía cuidarme sola, cosa que era verdad y no me disgustaba tener mi privacidad y libertad más que otras personas que conocía. A los 11 años conocí al amigo de mi papá, Billy Black, quién también tenía un hijo, Jake, con él nos divertíamos mucho jugando en los parques o en mi casa con diversos juegos de video que obtenía en cumpleaños, navidades o simplemente festejando que a mis papás les iba bien en su trabajo. Con Jake, nunca peleábamos, porque nunca fuimos envidiosos entre nosotros, pero algo que verdaderamente era divertido hacer con él, era fastidiar a los niños que nos miraban con desdén.

Perdiéndome de mí objetivo de recordar los tiempos en donde todo parecía divertido y fácil, empecé sin razón alguna a buscar peinados locos frente a mí tocador, algo que en mi sucedía solo cuando estaba nerviosa, no creo que estuviera nerviosa por la entrevista, había tenido ya demasiadas en mi vida como ahora venirme a asustar por una simple, aunque pensándolo bien, en realidad, NO ERA SIMPLE, me iba a encontrar en la misma entrevista con el hijo del mejor doctor que hasta el momento había en toda la historia de New York y coincidencialmente con el hermano de una de mis mejores amigas, el hijo del doctor Carlisle Cullen y hermano de mi amiga Alice, Edward (perfecto) Cullen, con quien siempre los reporteros, por algo que no entendía, nos relacionaban sentimentalmente, las revistas decían que supuestamente entablábamos una relación a escondidas del mundo público y ante los demás mentíamos diciendo que nos odiábamos; ya nadie le hacía caso a eso, claro excepto mi papá. El siempre que salía Edward junto a mí en una portada de alguna revista reconocida, o de algún periódico me hacía la misma pregunta: ¨hija no estarás de verdad saliendo con Edward o sí?, recuerda que tú puedes conocer gente mucho más valiosa que él, no digo que sea menos importante, pero tú eres un trofeo en oro que necesita mínimo una bandeja del mismo material…¨mi papá como siempre pensando en las clases sociales y yo siempre respondía igual, es decir con la verdad: ¨papá no te preocupes, tú sabes que yo no tengo ninguna relación con él ni con nadie…¨…siempre con el mismo cuento, Ja, como si no lo conociera, el siempre había soñado con que yo me casara con el empresario europeo, hijo de otro amigo más de ellos, Mike Newton.

Mike Newton, el siempre tan protagonista, le gustaba que todo el mundo lo mirara como el centro del universo, cuando no alcanzaba siquiera a serlo de su familia. Él era según para mi papá el hombre perfecto para mí, un empresario exitoso, dueño de una petrolera, mejor dicho, dueño de LA PETROLERA más grande de todo Europa; como siempre mi papá preocupado por manchar su reputación, y nunca me ha dejado de decir para ocultar su miedo a quedar mal ante los demás que yo soy lo más importante para él, y que por la misma razón sus deseos conmigo eran los mejores. Claro que a él no le importaba si a mi Mike me gustaba o no, o si por lo menos me caía bien, todo con tal de que el apellido Swan quedara por lo alto a él la palabra sentimientos, amor o atracción no existían por ningún diccionario del mundo.

Recordando una de mis peores pesadillas después de mi compromiso con Mike, era todas aquellas entrevistas que compartía con alguien como Edward, engreído, y sobre todo muy confiado de sí mismo, asegurando ante cada cámara que todas las chicas se le van a tirar a sus pies con solo que el apareciera en pantalla, revistas o simplemente en un película, así fuera solamente un extra más. Cualquier cosa, programa, periódico, libro o película que al menos lo mencionará subía en rating tremendamente, porque _la cara bonita y más sexy _aparecería. Era tanta su fama que a donde saliera se encontraba rodeado de sus fans, que podía decir eran todas las mujeres que conocían la existencia de él, e incluso mis amigas babeaban por él. Nunca he entendido porque lo adoran tanto, si a mí me parece tan común y corriente como mi amigo Jake. Todo el mundo veneraba a Edward excepto yo, Ja, quien lo diría, que es una de las razones por las que nos entablan en un mismo círculo sentimental.

Lo peor de todo es que yo no actuo tan mal y a veces me ofrecen trabajos en películas o en extras en novelas, series o algo parecidos, siempre que me lo piden acepto si no tengo molestias para asistir a los set de grabación y todo lo que me implica estar en grabaciones ya sea momentáneamente o continuamente, en los últimos dos años estaba haciendo una saga de películas que por desgracia él compartía conmigo, yo era la protagonista, pero él también lo era. Era lo más fastidioso que he tenido en mi vida que soportar. En las grabaciones hasta nos tenemos que besar, pero solamente porque el guión nos lo exige. Pero por fuera de los set nos podríamos decir con una sola mirada hasta de que nos íbamos a morir; mi papá siempre me regañaba después de que yo discutía con Cullen, pero es que era mi _naturaleza _competir siempre en todo con él. Siempre maldigo el momento en que él y yo nos cruzamos, definitivamente la vida me quería jugar sucio, me cruzó con Cullen para que me haga sentir miserable, y luego me obligan a comprometerme con alguien a quien ni siquiera amo. Esto no era para nada justo. Claro que últimamente no sabía que era justicia.

Mi ¨nana¨ quién en realidad era simplemente la ama de llaves de mi familia, me despertó de mis conversaciones internas diciéndome que ya un amigo de mi papá había mandado a un chofer para recogerme media hora antes de que empezará mi entrevista. Mi entrevista. Se me había olvidado por completo, el solo hecho de recordarme cuanto odiaba a Cullen todo se iba a un tercer plano, y mi cabeza se ocupaba solamente de despotricarlo desde todos los ángulos. Cuando recobré el hilo de mis pensamientos pude centrarme en lo que en realidad estaba pasando al frente de mis ojos y sin mi concentración-Gracias Mary, ahorita voy a comer algo y después me terminaré de arreglar.

-Señorita Bella, usted sabe que su papá se puede poner bravo si no llega a tiempo, (siempre aconsejándome en todo) y fíjese que en realidad es la 1:40 de la tarde, le quedan una hora y 20 minutos.

-Tranquila, no creo que me tome mucho tiempo arreglarme, con un maquillaje simple y creo que quedaré presentable.

-Señorita Bella…usted…

-Mmm, creo Mary que te he dicho muchas veces que D.E.T.E.S.T.O que me digas _SEÑORITA_, prefiero que me digas solo Bella-me tocó interrumpirla.

-Perdón, Bella, usted sabe que esté como esté, siempre se verá presentable y muy bonita.- Ok, ahora si me hizo sonrojar- Más bien le voy a ir preparando unos huevitos con jugo, le parece bien?

-Claro, se oye delicioso, en unos minutos bajo.

Me termine de colocar unas zapatillas que me gustan mucho, son plateadas de tacón no tan alto, y con una flor en una esquina. Me coloqué maquillaje muy suave ya que no quería verme según para los reporteros ¨con ganas de atraer a _don Cullen_¨. Bajé al comedor y Mary estaba terminando de servir mi desayuno, me senté y empecé a comer despacio porque ni siquiera me apetecía en estos momentos alimentarme como se debía. Cuando sonó el timbre imagine que debía ser algún reportero o tal vez el chofer, aunque mirando el reloj, apenas eran las 2:20 de la tarde era muy tarde como para que... de pronto mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el segundo timbre y Mary volviendo de la entrada.

-Bella, Ángela acaba de llegar pero…

-Dile que pase, que pena con ella. Hacerla esperar más.

-Lo que pasa es que no viene sola.

-Y quien viene con ella?-lo decía en un tono tan misterioso.

-Los reporteros de New York Times y bueno…-me dijo muy nerviosa, esto se iba a poner feo.

-Vienen más reporteros?-dije asustada, no quería más, son tan entrometidos.

-No es que viene también con... con el señor Cullen- me quedé sin pensamiento alguno y de mi boca ya no salían las palabras- quiere que los deje…pasar?

-Mmm, ee…pues, no sé, si, déjalos pasar y diles que esperen en la… sala común.

-Sí, vuelvo enseguida, y más bien termine de desayunar.

-Ajá, claro…si, si ve.

Mi mente estaba tan bloqueada que entro en pánico al escuchar la voz, la dulce voz de…NO, que me pasaba, como empecé a pensar de esa forma, como iba a ver a Edward Cullen con miradas de deseo, no…no, cálmate, Edward Cullen te odia, me decía a mí misma, cómo si yo me fuera a creer ese cuento, pero por ahora tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como cepillarme los dientes y pensar respuestas decentes a preguntas morbosas que me la pasaba escuchando y nunca les presté atención, hasta ahora. No sé en qué momento mi vida cambió en un sentido totalmente diferente, antes, apenas hace unos 3 meses mis pensamientos hacia Edward eran de odio y desprecio por creerse importantisisímo, pero ahora lo veía sexy, con ese pecho tan musculoso, su cara, oh por Dios, su cara, esas facciones me estaban volviendo loca sin razón alguna, luego su cabello desordenado y rebelde, y … no, como iba tan… - piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa- termine de cepillarme los dientes y bajé despacio hacia la sala común, cuando vi a Ángela, me relaje un poco, que mi amiga estuviera presente era mejor, mucho mejor que estar sola con Cullen o con la compañía y presencia de presión que ejercían mis papás en este tipo de situaciones.

-Ángela ¡! Qué alegría verte aquí- cuando me oyó, me vio y salió corriendo a abrazarme, hace como dos semanas que no nos veíamos.

-Bella ¡! Estás hermosa, que te hiciste, se nota que la ausencia de tu amiga no te daño en nada- soltamos unas risitas ella y yo.

-Claro que me hiciste mucha falta, y en lo otro no exageres, que tú también te ves muy radiante y espléndida, como siempre.

-Ajá, y yo soy guapo, verdad?- porque siempre era tan engreído, lo peor era que así era su forma de llamar la atención, tendría envidia de mi? Si claro, que tonta, Bella, como se te ocurre eso?

-Don perfecto, resulta que nadie se había fijado siquiera de tu presencia, lástima que no aguantarás más y salieras a lucirte como siempre, como un maldito engreído.

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás, Isabella.

-Sabes, EDWARD, tú no me llegas a mí ni a los talones, y sabes perfectamente que detesto que me digan ISABELLA.

-Pues fíjate muy bien BELLA, que yo no soy TÚ sirviente.

-Bueno chicos, ya no más, yo creo que esta peleíta de niños de jardín se acabó ya.- interrumpió Ángela mí pelea con Edward, que últimamente eran frecuentes, demasiado frecuentes para mi gusto.

-Bueno, estoy de acuerdo con la señorita, podríamos dejar las discusiones para más tarde y por ahora empezar con la entrevista?-recalcó James, uno de los periodistas que menos mal me caían.

-Si claro, perdona.-conteste tratando de disolver la tensión.

-Les traigo algo de beber, se les ofrece algo- objetó Mary acercándose a la sala.

-No muchas gracias, es usted muy amable- respondió el tarado de Edward guiñándole un ojo.

-Mmm, ok…si, si se les ofrece algo estaré en la cocina.-respondió mi nana, se notó que quedó hipnotizada con _Cullen_.

-Gracias Mary, puedes retirarte- contesté antes de que Edward se luciera una vez más.

-Celos, Bella?- no quise contestar para no seguirle el juego y simplemente rodé los ojos.


	2. Entrevista y algo mas

ENTREVISTA Y ALGO MÁS

Después de asegurarme de que Mary se había marchado le comunique a James que podríamos empezar con la dichosa entrevista, James enseguida junto con Laurent, su compañero, que por cierto era muy musculoso, moreno y no podía negarlo, el era sexy, pero por su desgracia era reportero, es decir, razón suficiente para que me dejara de atraer en un dos por tres. La entrevista empezó tan común y corriente como siempre, con preguntas como que me llevaba a querer estudiar medicina, a otras como que iba a hacer con la empresa de modas que mi papá me había obsequiado, y otras que no me agradaban mucho y tenían como idea principal saber todos los detalles de la relación que había entre Cullen y yo, estaba respondiendo muy normal cuando una pregunta me dejó muda.

-Bella, últimamente se ve tu imagen muchas veces en portadas de revistas muy bien acompañada con Edward y muchas de estas fotos son dedicadas a que se cree que en el fondo de los dos se quieren y no lo demuestran aparentando peleas, qué opinas respecto a esto?- la pregunta de James me dejo desconcertada.

-Bueno… pues, no sé, creo que simplemente es una mentira de los medios, y…- en ese momento los ojos verdes como una esmeralda de Edward me estaban mirando fijamente y me trabé totalmente, no supe que pasó después de eso, creo que nos dieron tiempo para relajarnos, pero para mí era peor, lo iba a tener a unos cuantos metros mirándome sin perderme de vista.

Después, la entrevista siguió más para Edward que para mí, cuando acabó yo agradecí para mis adentros, porque se tendrían que ir y así podría pensar con cabeza fría lo que sucedía últimamente por mi mente. No conté con que mis papás llegaran temprano e invitaran a James, Laurent y Edward a cenar, me tuve que disculpar y no soporte más y me fui con mi plato de comida a mi cuarto. Ángela por desgracia se tuvo que ir porque tenía una cita con Ben McCloover y no me pudo salvar de esa, así que no me lo iba a aguantar. Subí a mi habitación y comí con el cerebro flotando en algún lugar del espacio hasta que sentí que abrieron la segunda puerta del baño, para ser más específicos el baño de mi habitación tenía otra puerta en el pasillo, era una gran desventaja, porque perfectamente uno se podía estar bañando y alguien entraba y… bueno creo que no me gustaría ver mi reacción ante semejante situación.

La curiosidad me estaba matando por saber quien había entrado, así que con toda la delicadeza que pude empecé a abrir la puerta y el olor masculino me inundó por completo, así que ya podía decir que era un hombre, había varias posibilidades, podía ser mi papá y estaba rogando para que no fuera así, también podía ser James, Laurent o… Edward, esa última opción no quería que fuera, y si fuera así, no entendía porque mi cerebro se empecinaba en seguir mirando y descubrir quién era. Vi a un hombre de espaldas mirando hacia el lavabo pero no le alcance a ver la cara, note que tenía un cabello cobrizo y muy desordenado, empecé a comparar ese cabello con el de todos los presentes y me dio pánico al saber que era obviamente el de Edward, del miedo que ese estaba apoderando de mi cerré la puerta tan duro que estoy segura que Edward debió darse cuenta del ruido y así fue porque se escuchó un pequeño grito como de expectación y nervios, me hice la dormida pero él no es ningún sordo, y abrió la puerta, entró al cuarto, y pensé que me iba a gritar por haberlo espiado pero se acostó a mi lado colocando su cabeza en mi hombro y me extraño demasiado. Así que decidí seguir con la farsa y me desperecé como si me estuviera despertando y me miró con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto, como entre adoración y triunfo, me dejó totalmente desconcertada respecto a sus acciones, será que se… mejor no pienso eso, después sufriré más.

-Edward? Qué haces aquí?-tuve que preguntarle como una total idiota.

-Bueno, pues estaba en el baño y escuche un portazo, creí que estaba loco y encontré otra puerta, la abrí y estabas tú dormida tan… angelical y hermosa que me dieron ganas de secundarte, y bueno… perdóname por haberte despertado.- SE ESTABA DISCULPANDO, de verdad estaba loco.

-Edward, no te disculpes, y que pena ser tan entrometida, pero…que bicho raro te pico?, es decir, es que tu comportamiento no es así- soltó unas risitas y luego me respondió.

-Ok, se que yo no soy así, pero es que ya me canse de pelear contigo, además tengo que confesar que solamente soy un hombre y tu belleza me está volviendo loco, realmente loco.- QUE DIJO, prácticamente me estaba diciendo que yo era bonita, esto debe ser un sueño, un muy raro sueño, será que de verdad me dormí?

-Edward, o estas fumado, drogado o yo estoy soñando, verdad?- pregunté y me miro de lo más divertido.

-Mira, me gustas y… ya no lo puedo disimular, muchas veces he querido que todos esos rumores que hay entre nosotros de que tenemos una relación a escondidas fueran verdad.

-QUÉ?, Edward no juegues conmigo, si, por favor, nada de bromas, seguro esto es para fastidiarme ilusionándome- al terminar de decir eso me lo dije más a mi misma que a él.

-Bella, me gustas y mucho.

-Edward… yo…no sé qué decir… creo que a mí también me…me…- no terminé de decir eso cuando sentí que me movían, y golpe bajo, desperté en mi cama con mi mamá moviéndome de un lado a otro tratando de despertarme y yo abrazando una almohada.

-Mamá, ya párale, si?, ok, ya me desperté, a y por cierto que horas son?

-Hija, Bella discúlpame pero es que me extrañaba que durmieras tanto, desde las 7 de la noche de ayer hasta ahorita que son las 11 de la mañana,… que te está pasando?, yo se que tu no duermes tanto.- dormí 16 HORAS, parecía un bebé.

-Mamá… es que tenía… como pesadillas y me imagino que estaba muy cansada como para despertarme por voluntad propia.- fue lo primero que cruzó por mi mente para no tener que decirle que me dormí pensando en que Cullen era sexy.

-Mmm, no se no me convences, pero te creo. Bella ya que en una semana es tu cumpleaños tú papá y yo queríamos sorprenderte con un viaje a un lugar que estamos seguros que no conoces, y bueno… el viaje será de aproximadamente una semana y vamos a salir en dos días, quería comunicarte de que alistarás ropa y toma- me dio un buen paquete de billetes, todos de 50 dólares- ya llamé a Alice, ella te ayudará regalándote algunos de sus vestidos de baño, y te acompañará de compras, lo siento pero yo no puedo ir, quisiera pero ya sabes ¨DEBERES¨.- esa última palabra la dijo simulando la voz de papá y ambas soltamos unas risas.

-Mamá, tranquila yo te entiendo, y cuando viene Alice?

-Ya llegó, te está esperando en la sala hablando con… su hermano.

-Por celular?- pregunté tan inocentemente.

-No Bella, el está aquí, las va a llevar y a traer.

-QUÉ?, MAMÁ, PERO NO.- y no me dejó terminar.

-Hija, comprende que tu papá confía en él.

-Ok, ya bajó- le dije un poco más desanimada y dándome por vencida.

Me cambié de ropa, ya que traía la misma de ayer, me puse una playera pegada a mi cuerpo, yo no era supermodelo pero tampoco era fea, luego me puse una pantaloneta de jean negro, que hacía que mis piernas se vieran más esbeltas, luego me coloqué unas sandalias rojas que salían con mi playera, me apliqué un poco de maquillaje resaltando mis ojos y mis labios con un poco de gloss y mi pelo lo dejé suelto. Cogí mi cartera negra de cuero y dentro puse el paquete de billetes, mis gafas de sol, ya que hacía un lindo día, mi Ipod Touch y mi medalla, me la había regalado mi mamá, nunca me la ponía porque era de oro puro y no quería que la robaran pero siempre la llevaba conmigo ya que me protegía.

Bajé las escaleras y no vi a nadie hasta que me di cuenta de que habían salido al jardín y estaban embobados viendo unas orquídeas que habíamos sembrado mi nana y yo cuando yo era apenas una niña. Me despedí de mi nana y luego de mis papás, salí hacia el jardín y sorprendí a Alice con un abraso sorpresa, primero soltó un pequeño gritito de susto y luego se voltio, me vio, abrió los ojos como platos y me dio una sonrisa de alegría inexplicable, me dijo que me veía hermosa y que por fin había usado bien mi ropero, salude a Edward normal, pero en cambio él me dijo que estaba bellísima y eso me dejó sorprendida. Me subí a su carro, era un Mitsubishi, en realidad era último modelo y de lujo completamente, nos llevó al centro comercial Voshé y dijo que esperaría en el carro, mejor para mi, así no tendríamos tantos paparazis siguiéndonos. Estábamos con los guardaespaldas personales de mi papá, obviamente no me iba a dejar sin seguridad. Nos la pasamos como niñas chiquitas de tienda en tienda comprando todo lo que nos gustaba, al final terminamos con más de 20 bolsas de ropa, zapatos y cosas de maquillaje. Llegamos de nuevo al carro de Edward y el estaba abriéndonos el baúl, metimos todas las bolsas y Alice se fue al cajero a sacar más plata, la iba a acompañar pero no sé porque me quedé con Edward por fuera del carro, riéndonos de que casi no cabían todas las bolsas en el carro. Nos quedamos mirándonos tan fijamente y de un momento a otro sentí sus labios encima de los míos, sin saber porque me agarre de sus cabellos queriendo profundizar el beso mientras él me acercaba más a su cuerpo, luego culminamos el beso por falta de aire. Quedé tan confundida y luego dijo algo que no me esperaba.

-Bella, me gustas mucho, me tienes hipnotizado.

-Yo… e… no sé, creo que a mí también me gustas.

-Enserio?- lo dijo tan divertido que se había roto la barrera de hielo entre nosotros.

-Sí, no me crees?

-No, porque siempre creí que me odiabas mucho.

-Bueno, pues te lo voy a comprobar- y entonces lo besé nuevamente, cuando sentí un carraspeo y me sonroje tanto que debía parecer un tomate.

-Lo siento Alice, yo…- me interrumpió.

-Yo lo sabía, ustedes se gustaban y no lo querían admitir, soy la adivina, yo lo sabía, yo lo sabía, yo lo sabia…- parecía una niña chiquita.

-ALICE, ya cálmate, será que nos podemos ir- esta vez fue Edward quien hablo.

-Claro que si, TORTOLOS.

-ALICE ¡!- dijimos al tiempo Edward y yo, luego los tres estábamos riéndonos.

El camino fue muy pasivo, cuando llegamos a casa Alice decidió quedarse a dormir conmigo, pero Edward tenía que devolver el auto y se fue. La noche no la pasamos pintándonos las uñas y probándonos todo lo que compramos, al final nos quedamos dormidas y los primeros rayos de sol nos despertaron al tiempo. Nos entramos a bañar y fuimos a desayunar con nana. Luego llegó Edward disque para ver que su hermanita estuviera bien, pero ambos sabíamos que nos queríamos ver. Alice se fue a cambiar mientras Edward y yo nos quedamos solos.

-Hola amor- me saludó Edward y sonó tan bien.

-Hola guapo.- estaba realmente sexy con una playera que dejaba ver sus músculos y un pantalón que contrastaba con el ambiente de domingo.

-Mmm, me encanta que me digas así.- y me besó.

-A mi encanta verte.

-A mi también, te ves endemoniadamente sexy.- y me besó de nuevo.

-HEY CHICOS, cálmense que estamos en una casa, ya no los puedo dejar solos.- todos nos reímos de los comentarios de Alice.

Salimos a trotar por el parque y luego fuimos a cine ya que la pequeña duende quería ver una película, terminamos viendo No me olvides, Edward obvio no quería pero a Alice nadie se le pude negar. Salimos y regresamos a la hora de comer, comimos Edward, Alice, mis papás, mi nana y yo. Alice decidió quedarse una noche más y Edward se quedó también y durmió en el cuarto de al lado.

Alice y Edward se quedaron dos días más y luego se fueron.

Desperté muy temprano ya que según mi mamá hoy nos íbamos con motivo de mi cumpleaños número 19. Cada día me sentía más vieja, y no me gustaba, pero lo único que había descubierto para detener el tiempo, era besar a Edward, y él no estaba aquí.

Terminé de bañarme y guardé en la maleta las cosas de aseo personal, bajé al garaje y mi mamá me estaba esperando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nunca la había visto tan feliz, y se suponía que el viaje era un regalo para mí. Esto sonaba muy mal, sonó el timbre, pero era raro que alguien tocará el que era del garaje, abrí y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes que me miraban con una emoción, pero después me enfoqué en las maletas de viaje que traía, un momento… nadie me dijo que él iba a venir, pero, hago recuento, mi mamá solo empacó mis maletas en el carro, y las de ella y las de mi papá?, no… no me pueden hacer esto, pero, como, quién les habría dicho que a mi Edward me gustaba?... Alice!, quién más que ella. Rayos. No había contado con que ella abriera su bocota, no reaccioné hasta que Edward me saludo de beso AL FRENTE DE MI MAMÁ, claro que no me importó mucho, mis neuronas estaban embobadas y perdidas en los labios de él.

-Edward, creo que es mejor que no hagamos esto al frente de mi familia.

-Tranquila, ya saben todo, Alice se me adelantó, pero ellos lo tomaron muy bien, incluso tu papá se alegró.

-QUÉ?, en serio? Esto si no lo creo.- será verdad que mi papá lo había tomado bien… que raro- Y… bueno me dio un tiquete y tú, Alice y yo nos vamos de viaje a celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-Mmm, bueno eso no me lo esperaba, y ceo que…

-BELLA!- Alice e interrumpió con su común hiperactividad, estaba muy alegre como siempre y era eso lo que me gustaba de ella.

-Alice, ya cálmate que me vas a dejar sin aire.

-Ok, vámonos.

Después de que mis papás me aclararán todo y me sorprendiera por la tranquilidad en sus palabras, fuimos directo al aeropuerto y yo seguía en duda porque todavía no sabía a dónde íbamos, ya que Edward y Alice no querían decirme.


	3. Empezo bien, pero termino fatal

LO QUE EMPIEZA BIEN NO SIEMPRE TERMINA IGUAL

Llevábamos una hora de vuelo y yo seguía viendo la película Las locuras de Dick y Jane, la azafata me ofreció muchas románticas pero yo no quería ver anda cursi y me decidí por una cómica, es mejor viajar relajado que llorando por un sueño de princesas. La película se paro y el piloto anunció que en 6 minutos aterrizaríamos en Orlando, Florida; no tenía ni idea a dónde íbamos pero me impresiono que viniéramos aquí precisamente, mis papás me habían asegurado que era un lugar que no conocía, y sinceramente había venido aquí demasiadas veces, y creo que casi me lo sé de memoria.

-Bella, se que tus papás dijeron que era un lugar que no conocías y eso es…

-Alice, yo… veras yo conozco perfectamente Orlando, y no es un lugar nuevo para mí precisamente.

-Bella, no me has dejado terminar de hablar, obvio tú conoces Orlando, solo que nunca has entrado a… ta ta ta tan! DISNEYWORLD!

-E… es en serio?

-Pues claro, que pensaste que te iba a traer a una playa a la que has ido más de 10 veces en este año?

-Es que, no es muy común que la hija del presidente este en DisneyWolrd cumpliendo diecinueve años, sabes? Es extraño y…

-BELLA, no te pongas aguafiestas, y líbrate un día de tus obligaciones familiares, si?

-Amor, hazlo por mí? Mira que tampoco lo conozco, en realidad Alice tampoco y no creo que sea tan malo, vamos una vez en tu vida, no más.- Esta vez fue Edward quién hablo y su simple petición me hizo aceptar aquella locura…

-Ok, pero con una condición.

-Cual?-Alice me pregunto con un tono de picardía pero iba a dejar esto para más adelante, tenía que planear muy bien el truco que hare.

-Mira Alice, listo, me voy a olvidar de mi vida social y entrare en DisneyWolrd, pero… lo que estoy pensando no se me podrá negar, ok?

-Aja.

-Bueno, quiero 19 deseos de cumpleaños durante toda la semana y lo que pida no se niega, aceptas?

-Pero Bella, que tal que me pidas que sea tu novia, no puedo.

Y todos empezamos a reír de las locuras que dijo Alice, a quien se le hubiera ocurrido eso, yo sé a quien, a Alice.

-Alice, tranquila, tu quédate así y yo también.

-Chicas, vamos al hotel si? quiero llegar y descansar un poquito.

-Edward, NO, NO, NO, óyeme bien, NO VAS A LLEGAR A DORMIR, ME ENTENDISTE, EDWARD ANTONHY CULLEN?- Alice gritaba re duro.

-Jajaja, yo no sabía que te llamabas ANTHONY! Jajaja.

-Ay, ya no te burles Bella, y Alice, un poquito…-Edward vio la mirada asesina de Alice y creo que cambio de opinión.- bueno, si no, ya no me voy a dormir directamente cuando llegue.

Salimos del aeropuerto y nos esperaba una limusina, era obvio que mi papa la había comprado, el era súper extremista en cuanto mi seguridad, aunque yo dudo que alguien me reconociera, con lo que no contaba fue que a mi me reconocerían en especial estando al lado de un Cullen, y en especial con Edward, todas las chicas lo vieron a él y salieron corriendo, nos toco salir también corriendo a la limusina y alcanzamos a entrar sin que una foto nos atrapara, en estos momentos amaba la seguridad de mi papi.

Llegamos al hotel de DisneyWolrd y todo el pent-house era para nosotros, no habían permitido que durante la semana alguien subiera, algo bueno, sino las fans de Edward nos perseguirían todo el tiempo.

El pent-house era genial, había estado en muchos hoteles de lujo, pero este era diferente, como que se notaba que cumplía años, Edward cuando llego se fue al cuarto con la maleta y me prohibió ir a ver lo que hacía, Alice intento entretenerme pero en mi cabeza rondaba la pregunta de que estaría haciendo, será que estaba durmiendo, no creo porque Alice lo estaría masacrando.

Cuando Edward salió, se veía como un modelo, sexy hasta que no podía mas, empecé a hiperventilar, me calme a mi misma y continúe como si nada.

-Edward, solo estabas cambiándote? Pensé que hacías algo más productivo…- Alice se hecho a reír.

-NO AMOR, estaba organizando tus regalos de cumpleaños, y todo será sorpresa… cuanto apuesto a que ni sabes a donde vamos a ir hoy!

-Mmm, no sé, tal vez, vamos a ir a… el restaurante más rico de Disney, si o no?

-Eee, noooo! claro que…, eres una bruja Alice, para que le dijiste?

-No le dije nada, también me sorprende que lo adivinara.

-EN SERIO? genial, vamos!- intente apaciguar el ambiente, no era mi idea dañar la sorpresa.

-Bella, sin ofender amiga, peor estas como niña chiquita.

-Que importa, nadie me va a estar siguiendo HOY!

Y fue un gran error el haber salido sin los guardaespaldas, millones de paparazis estaban persiguiéndonos, íbamos muertos de la risa mientras corríamos, fue súper gracioso, lo malo fue que me empezó a doler el estomago de tanto reír y me toco obligatoriamente parar, intente para un carro, pero como siempre todo me sale mal y el carro que por fin paro, tenía como pasajero a un camarógrafo mas, me tomo resto de fotos con Edward y Alice, y gracias a Dios logramos escapar.

Al llegar al restaurante estaba súper lleno, y creí que no podríamos almorzar hay, pero tenían reservación y nos dieron una mesa en el balcón, fue genial estar comiendo al ¨aire libre¨, se sentía espectacular. Edward pidió una especialidad de carnes Disney, Alice pidió una especie de sopa Disney y yo pedí el menú infantil, me miraron sorprendidos, pero quería por un día ser una niña, extrañaba pensar así, jamás tuve tiempo suficiente para cambiar al ritmo normal. Cuando trajeron el menú, lo destape y me lo comí de una, estaba delicioso, pero era mucho, me sentía repleta y cuando nos íbamos del restaurante fue lo ultimo que vi.

Cuando me desperté, me di cuenta que estaba en un hospital, HOSPITAL, o no, será que me desmaye? o me habré caído? o peor, y si estoy muerta? No, Dios mío, Edward y Alice están muertos también, no lo puedo creer, pero como paso todo, buscare algún angel que me explique, aunque tal vez mi propio angel me lo podía explicar.

-Bella? Estas bien? Alice ven, Bella ya despertó!-Edward parecía tan real.

-Qué? Que nos paso?- Por qué Edward me mira con una sonrisa?

-Que te pasó, querrás decir.- Ahora si estoy confundida, y mucho.

-Qué? Luego no estamos muertos?

-Mmm, no, al no ser que el cielo sea como un hospital de Disney.- Disney? De qué habla?

-No te entiendo nada Edward, explícame si? Y despacio, me duele la cabeza.- Alice aparto a Edward y lo miro con suficiencia.

-Ay mi pobre amiga, tranquila, ya que mi torpe hermano no pudo yo lo hare. Cuando terminaste de comer te paraste, Edward te pregunto si estabas bien, y no respondiste, te paraste y te desmallaste. Ahora estas en una camilla de Minie Mouse, nos dijeron que te habías intoxicado con alguna comida y hace un rato nos confirmaron que en cuanto despertaras, te podrías ir. Pan comido.

-Pan comido, Alice? Es decir que no nos mataron?

-Claro que no tontita… llamamos a tus padres y dijeron que nos arreglarían los boletos de ida con el aeropuerto para salir de inmediato para New York.

-Tan rápido nos vamos?- No me quería ir, me la había pasado muy bien hasta el pequeño incidente de la comida.

-Sí, te entiendo que te haya gustado, pero lamentablemente tus padres están muy preocupados por ti, y no pueden venir a DisneyWolrd.-Alice siempre tan convincente.

-Mmm, ok, que aburrimiento, volver a ser la hija del presidente, esto no me gusta para nada.

-Si lo sé mi amor, pero tranquila después volveremos.

-En serio?- estaba peor que niña de 4 años.

-Te lo prometo.- Edward se estaba acercando para darme un beso, pero preciso entro el doctor.

-Como se encuentra nuestra paciente mas grandecita?- que ridícula forma de tratarme, este doctore definitivamente me cayó mal.

-Mmm, no tengo idea?- fui muy cruel al responderle a la evasiva, pero no me daba confianza.

- Espero que bien, ya te firmaron tu salida, así que te puedes ir a arreglar.

-Gracias, creo.-Por fin se fue ese doctorcito, me hablo como si tuviera 9 años, que sea importante no significa que me trate diferente, detesto esta parte de mi vida.

Iba en el vuelo directo a New York, y falta media hora para aterrizar, le dije a Edward que si me traía una botella con agua, y cuando se fue me llego un mensaje al iPhone Touch, mire el remitente y era de un número desconocido, me daba intriga así que lo abrí, me quede impactada, decía:

_Hola Bella, no me conoces, me llamo Tanya, te estoy viendo en estos momentos, aunque casi no puedo verte bien ya que estoy disfrutando de un rapidito con tu novio en la cocina, es mejor que no te acerques, no creo que aguantes, BYE! _

QUE! Esto debía ser una broma, era imposible que Edward me estuviera engañando dentro del mismo avión, y con una azafata, será que voy a ver, no, mejor no, prefiero quedarme con la duda.

Cuando Edward llego re feliz con mi botella de agua, quise preguntarle el por qué de tanta felicidad pero me quede muda, no me salía ni una palabra, y yo sabía porque, tenía miedo a saber la respuesta. El tiempo se paso súper rápido y cuando me di cuenta estaba al frente de mi apartamento.

-Amor desde el avión no has dicho nada, te noto muy extraña, te pasa algo?

-Mmm, no, tranquilo, solo estoy cansada.

-Te acompaño a tu cuarto.- no me estaba preguntando, pero prefería pensar sola esta noche sobre lo sucedido.

-Edward, gracias pero estoy agotada, quiero dormir sola, si no te molesta.- obvio que le iba a molestar, pero no quería hacer cosas de las que me arrepentiría después, como empezar a preguntarle como una sicópata sobre… cálmate, todo debe tener una razón, creo.

-Ok, pero antes dime que te hice para que estés así.

-Tú? No, no me has hecho nada, es mas yo estoy normal.

-En serio?

-Obvio, como porque lo dices?

-Pues, creo que es lógico, no me tratas con cariño, me desprecias solo con la mirada que me das y además no quieres que te acompañe! No son suficientes razones para ti?

-Mira, creo que te falta descanso, me voy a dormir, no tengo fuerzas ni siquiera para pelear contigo.

-Haz lo que quieras, si algún día confías en mi, llámame y me cuentas lo que te pasa!

No le conteste, me fui directo al apartamento, me acosté y cuando creí que tenía suficiente cansancio y sueño para dormir me profundamente, me quedo en blanco, con millones de preguntas en mi mente, y ni una sola respuesta. Después de largas horas en mi cama decidí que mañana temprano lo llamaría para que nos encontráramos, necesitaba tanto él como yo aclarar lo que pasaba. Por fin me dormí, y tuve un sueño de lo más extraño, Edward estaba sentado en la banqueta de un parque, llego una rubia despampanante y lo beso, luego se acercaron a mi se burlaron, y después me encontraba con Edward en la sala de mi apartamento viendo fotos familiares.

Me desperté muy agitada, el sueño era muy raro, y más porque creo haber visto antes a esa rubia, pero preferí no pensar más en eso. Me entre a bañar, me vestí con ropa sencilla, desayune con un vaso de leche y una galleta. Cuando iba a marcarle a Edward me dio pánico hablar con él, así que le envié un mensaje de texto:

_Hola baby, perdón por lo de anoche, pero estaba cansada, quiero aclararte bien las cosas, si puedes nos vemos hoy en Central Park Restaurant Gourmet, te espero a las 5 pm. N o me falles._

_Besos, Bella! _

Al ratico me llego la respuesta:

_Hola amor, no te preocupes, estaré allí sin falta, te extraño._

_Siempre tuyo, Edward!_

Cuando me dirigía en mi carro a visitar a mis padres para que no se preocuparan más por mí, me llamo mi papá.

-Hola papi, como vas? Voy en camino a la casa.

-Hola Bells, no estamos en la casa hija, porque no nos visitas en la empresa?

-Bueno, menos mal que no queda tan lejos… ajajaj, como están?

-Tu mamá sigue preocupada, quiere que te pase, espera… Bella?

-Mamá, cálmate, estoy bien, pero por lo visto tu no.

-Bella que susto me diste, es que como ayer no llamaste, me asusto más.

-Mami, estaba cansada, eso fue todo. Tranquila que ya voy para allá.

-Si, es mejor, quiero tenerte al frente mío para comprobar que estas bien.

-Si mami, los quiero, espérenme, Bye.

-Bye hija.

Mi mamá andaba un poco paranoica con todo el asunto mío, pero la entendía, se me olvido ayer llamarla e informarla de que había llegado bien, pero es que en mi cabeza lo único que rondaba era lo que decía el mensaje de texto de ayer.

Cuando llegue me imagino que le informaron a mi mamá, ya que salió a recibirme con un abrazo gigante, y me acompaño hasta la oficina de mi papá, lo que no sabia es que estaba en plena entrevista, cuando entre la cámara giro hacia mi, y pensaba en cerrar la puerta, pero al parecer mi mamá no tenia pensado hacerlo, me entro y cerro con seguro.

-Mmm, hola papi, lo siento por interrumpir la entrevista.

-No, al contrario, la entrevista es para ti.

-QUE?

-Sí, te quieren entrevistar a ti, a mí solo me hacían una preguntas sobre la empresa.- mi papa creía que me iba a convencer, pero ODIO LAS ENTREVISTAS!

-No.. Es.. Creo que… no.

-Relájate, haber, empezamos en 3, 2, al aire.- o no!

-Buenas Tardes a todos, regresamos desde la oficina de nuestro presidente, y no solo nos encontramos con el honorable Charlie Swan, sino también con su esposa, Renne Dywn y su hija, Isabella Swan. Hola Isabella, quieres relatarnos un poco sobre el pequeño incidente en DisneyWolrd para tu cumpleaños.

-Hola, bueno pues… creo que ustedes se lo saben mejor que yo, simplemente fue una intoxicación que tuve, muy leve, nada especial.

-Bueno Isabella…

-Por favor, solo Bella.

-ok Bella, qué opinas a cerca de las fotos que sacaron de tu novio Edward besándose con una de las azafatas dentro del avión? Creemos que era parte de un photoshop, que nos dices tú?

-QUE? De qué rayos están hablando?


	4. Renovando mi alma

RENOVANDO MI ALMA

…

-Bella, abre, no puedes seguir más tiempo así, tu padre está muy preocupado por ti- mi mama seguía golpeando en mi puerta, pero si creía que le iba abrir, estaba demente.

-Mamá, vete, dile a Charlie que estoy bien, no quiero hablar más, ok?

-Ok hija, tu sabrás, pero sabes que eso no lo calmara. Acá te dejo la comida, come algo, no quiero que te enfermes.

-Aja.

Sentí los pasos de mi mama alejándose, entiendo que se preocupen por mí, pero no es para tanto, además no tengo hambre. Abrí la puerta, entre el plato pero en seguida me dieron ganas de comer, para no ser tan desagradecida, comí algo, y volví a mi cama.

Mire a mi alrededor y esto parecía un chiquero, pero como no, ya completaba con hoy tres meses de no salir de mi cuarto, y no es que estuviera castigada, sino que ya no me daban ánimos para salir así sea al jardín trasero de la casa. En todos los medios de comunicación decían que al parecer yo tenía mente o crisis de suicida, y esos eran los motivos que tenían mis papas para preocuparse, todos los días dos o tres veces subían a mi habitación, golpeaban en la puerta y me saludaban esperando respuesta, y en caso de que no la obtuvieran, como paso hace dos semanas, romperán otra vez la cerradura para revisar que siguiera con vida. Esa vez, no es que me encontraran desmayada ni nada para el estilo, sino que la paranoia que tenían los obligo a romper la cerradura, y me encontraron durmiendo en mi cama, POR DIOS, simplemente estaba durmiendo profundamente, y ellos como locos me despertaron.

En fin, ya era hora de cambiar un poco y limpiar este basurero. Me levante y prendí la luz, parecía que fuera un oso, tenía las cortinas cerradas y la luz apagada, creo que parecía que estuviera en internación, Jajaja, mi chiste esta bueno. Ok, me entre a bañar, me puse ropa sencilla, no quería estar ¨fashion¨ hoy, todavía no me apetecía volver al mundo exterior.

Tendí mi cama, recogí la ropa sucia, levante los platos, el reguero de papeles los bote en la caneca del baño, organice la ropa como se debía en el closet y no a los pies de la cama, y al final de todo, parecía que todo volví a ser normal, todo menos yo.

Jamás volveré a ser como antes, después de lo que paso hace tres meses, mi vida dio un vuelco 360 grados, un vuelco irreversible.

_FLASHBLACK:_

_Estaba en una entrevista en la oficina de mi papa._

_-ok Bella, qué opinas a cerca de las fotos que sacaron de tu novio Edward besándose con una de las azafatas dentro del avión? Creemos que era parte de un photoshop, que nos dices tú?_

_-QUE? De qué rayos están hablando?_

_-No lo sabías, todos los medios hablan de eso._

_-QUE ES ESO?_

_-Lo sentimos, creímos que sabias de las fotos que hay en la red de tu novio Edward Cullen besándose fuera de estudios con su coprotagonista, Jessica Stanley. Muchos dicen que es un photoshop pero no se sabe…_

_QUE? Cuando sucedió eso que no me di cuenta?... Jessica Stanley, la muy BITCH se beso con Edward? No lo podía creer, de repente las palabras del reportero se oían muy lejanas, sé que me pregunto algo, pero lo único que pude hacer, fue salir corriendo de esa oficina, intente coger el ascensor, pero se demoraba mucho y sabia que muy pronto saldrían los reporteros, tenía que apurarme y la única solución fue bajar las escaleras, se que eran muchos pisos pero no había otra idea en mi cabeza, es mas no creo que eso fuera un idea, sino una acción de supervivencia. A mis pulmones empezó a faltarles el aire, pero ya casi iba a llegar a la primera planta. Cuando llegue me di cuenta de que mi bolso, con las llaves de mi carro se habían quedado allá arriba, así que tome un taxi, las lágrimas me estaban ahogando y lo único que pude decirle al conductor fue: ¨lo más rápido que pueda lléveme a la casa del presidente¨._

_Al llegar como no tenía dinero en mi chaqueta le dije al mayordomo que le pagara, y después yo le devolvería la plata, y así lo hizo ya que noto que no estaba de muy buen humor._

_Me fui corriendo a mi habitación, cerré con llave, y me tire en la cama a llorar desconsoladamente, ya no podía parar de llorar, en el taxi trate de calmarme y muy de vez en cuando se me salía una lagrima, pero ahora me desahogue contra mi almohada, empecé a pegarle puños creyendo que la rabia se iría, pero la ira cada vez aumentaba mas, y no iba contra Edward, sino contra mí, por ser tan estúpida de creer en alguien, de confiarle mi corazón y mi vida, tal vez suene exagerado, y aunque no lo demostrara mucho, amaba a Edward, desde el cumpleaños y días atrás del mismo, Edward y yo éramos mas que novios, era un sentimiento inexplicable para mí en ese momento, pero después supe que era amor. Solo que creí que Edward también me amaba, pero como pude ser tan ilusa, era obvio que lo quería era más fama, y después de conseguirla, a la primera oportunidad de volver a su vida de mujeriego no lo pensaría dos veces, mientras tanto yo si trataba de serle lo más fiel posible. ILUSA, ESTUPIDA y BOBA son las palabras perfectas para definirme. De un momento a otro sentí el celular vibrar en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que no me moleste en quitármela. No tenía ganas de contestar ahora, pero si eran mis papas? no quería preocuparlos por ahora, y tenía que hacerles saber, que por lo menos físicamente me encontraba bien; no mire el identificador de llamadas ya que no podía por tener los ojos nublados, simplemente conteste._

_-Papa, mama, estoy bien no se preocupen, estoy en la casa, no quiero que me molesten por ahora, vale?_

_-Bella, amor?- Edward? Qué rayos hacia el ahora llamándome?_

_Colgué, no quería escuchar su voz, esa melodía me partía el alma, porque el corazón lo tenía él, así que me daba la misma. Se me escapó otra lágrima pero decidí que debía ser fuerte, olvidar y seguir como si nada pasara hacer de cuenta que Edward nunca existió. Ya sé que eso es muy difícil, pero tenía que intentarlo. _

_Trate, e intente mucho olvidar, pero no pude. Al final termine encerrada por decisión propia en mi habitación. Tres meses sin salir, sin ver a nadie, es mas sin ver televisión, ni escuchar radio. Por ahora no quería saber nada de nadie._

_Claro que no conté con la astucia de Edward, ya que un mes después de lo ocurrido, ya que no le conteste ni una llamada, se subió por el árbol que está al frente de mi cuarto, y entro por la ventana una noche aprovechando que todos estaban dormidos, incluyendo a los guardaespaldas._

_-Edward vete de aquí ya, no quiero llamar a seguridad- intente que la voz me saliera segura, pero falle cuando se me rompió teatralmente, haciendo notar la debilidad de mi cuerpo._

_-Amor debemos hablar, lo que te mostraron y dijeron es mentira- Creyó que de un momento a otro le iba a creer, pero no lo haría._

_-A SI? NO ME CREAS ESTUPIDA, era obvio que no era de la película, ya que ese día no tenias grabaciones, además no puedes excusarte con que te obligo, porque tu cara demuestra más que felicidad en ese beso, y no solo eso, lo peor es que no te puedo culpar, como no te vas a dejar ir por un ZORRA CON TETAS FALSAS, CULO DE IMPLANTE Y QUE NO LLEVA NADA DEBAJO DE ESA MINIFALDA QUE PARECE UN TRAPO DE COCINA QUE DEJA VER TODO!- la cara de Edward era todo un poema, mis gritos con llanto combinado lo asustaron y eso se noto, pero es que por fin podía descargar mi ira en el culpable. Ojala no su hubieran despertado mis padres._

_-Bella, créeme… yo… yo no quise hacerlo,… es que… es que…_

_-AY POR DIOS! Cállate, ni siquiera tienes una excusa, deja de decirme mentiras, que no ves que así me lastimas más? TU NO SABES LO QUE SE LLAMA CONFIANZA? Pues te informo que yo no la tengo en ti, y si no crees que no es suficiente conmigo destrozada, dime que falta para completar tu venganza, sé que esto lo haces por nuestra rivalidad, VERDAD?_

_-Bella, se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero no tuvo nada que ver con venganza sobre nuestra rivalidad anterior… es solo que…- se estaba demorando mucho._

_-Habla ya… me estoy cansando de esto, si?_

_-Es que… bueno es que sinceramente, me enamore de Jessica y creí que lo que tenia contigo era amor, pero no, simplemente fue algo que significo pero no trascendió._

_-Que… p-pero, sabes qué? Vete ya._

_-Por favor perdóname, no quise hacerte daño- Ni siquiera eso le puede creer, ya no._

_-VETE!_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Desde ese día no volví a llorar, me seque por dentro, me había exprimido totalmente, ahora solo tenía que intentar volver a la normalidad. Deje mis recuerdos para otro momento, ahora tenía algo en mente, y esperaba sinceramente que funcionara. Llevaba tres meses sin tener una buena relación con mis padres, en especial con mi papa, no nos hablamos y no porque el este bravo, sino que siempre lo he esquivado más que a mi mama. Ahora que me siento una nueva persona, intentare arreglar todo aquello que deje atrás, mis papas, mis amigas, y por supuesto mi universidad. No he asistido a clases en tres largos meses, no iba perdiendo, claro está, las ventajas de ser importante, pero tenía que recuperar esos tres meses, y en realidad solo me quedaba un mes para hacer y presentar trabajos, exámenes, exposiciones y muchas cosas más.

A partir de hoy, seré Bella Swan, una chica fuerte, decidida, que se esfuerza para hacer lo que quiere, que logra lo que se propone y sobre todo, que no deja abatir ni reprimir por las circunstancias y situaciones que la vida da. Ningún obstáculo será lo suficientemente grande como para hacerme decaer.

Me termine de arreglar, no como antes lo hacía, con paciencia para parecer perfecta, no, ahora solo quería sentirme cómoda conmigo misma, y hasta ahora así me siento. Baje las escaleras una por una, ganando valor para enfrentarme otra vez a todo; llegando al final de las escaleras, vi de reojo que mi papa estaba sentado en uno de los sillones más pequeños viendo la televisión.

-Mmm, papa, será que me permites unos minutos, quiero hablar contigo.- mi papá parecía e estado de shock, hasta que por fin reacciono.

-HIJA!- salió corriendo a abrazarme- por fin has vuelto, estaba muy preocupado por ti… gracias a dios que estas bien.

-Papá, cálmate, yo también te extrañe, pero me vas a dejar sin aire.

-Lo siento, estoy muy emocionado, sabía que tarde que tempano todo sanaría.

-Mmm, aja.

-Bueno siéntate, tu mama no está, salió a comprar unas hierbas para hacer un agüita para ti, me dijo que no querías comer.

-Papá, habla mas despacio, estas muy alterado.- mi papa se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Lo siento, pero necesito que me respondas esto.

-Dime.

-Emocionalmente, ya estas mejor, dispuesta volver?

-Creo que sí, ya me siento mejor, y un poco segura de lo que hare, debo admitirlo que no fue fácil, pero ya estoy aquí, y espero continuar con todo.

-Esa es mi chiquita, eres fuerte, y yo lo sabía, tu mama no confía tanto, pero yo sí.

-De eso quería hablarte, pedirte perdón por haberte fallado este tiempo, perdóname de verdad, no quería que te preocuparas de mi todo ese tiempo, pero es que siempre que intentaba salir, algo no me dejaba.

-Lo sé, y no te preocupes, además quien te dijo que yo estaba tan alterado.

-Mi mama, dijo que te encontrabas muy mal por mi causa.

-Bueno he de admitirlo que al principio me sentí fatal, no sabía qué hacer, temía que hicieras algo terrible, pero con las semanas, lo asimile. Además tienes que tomar en cuenta que tu mama exagera a veces las cosas, más de lo que debería.

-Uff… me estaba matando de remordimiento de pensar que en realidad estuvieras mal, pero igual perdóname.

-Hija, no hay nada que perdonar, todos tenemos nuestros momento buenos y malos, y situaciones que superar. Tal vez ahora te tomo tres meses, pero ante cualquier otra adversidad sabrás recuperarte más rápido, te lo aseguro. El tiempo debe ser por ahora tu mejor amigo.

-Bueno, hablando de mejor amigo, quería preguntarte sobre Alice y Ángela. Sabes algo de ellas?

-Creo que yo no sé sobre ellas, pero tu mama debe estar más informada, aprovecha que llego, y hablen, creo que ahora me siento de mejor humor para trabajar, Jajaja, cuídate.

-Chao papa, cuídate tú también.

Me dirigí a la cocina donde estaba mi mama, quien en cuanto me vio me abrazo efusivamente.

-Hola mamá.

-Hola Isa.

-Mamá, sabes que no me gusta que me digas así.

-Jajaja, ahora si estas de vuelta, pero dime para que soy buena?

-Mmm, de que hablas?- mi mama me conoce mejor que yo misma.

-Yo se que te redimiste con tu papa, conmigo no lo tienes que hacer y lo sabes, así que debes querer algo de mí.

-Me conoces perfectamente.

-Verdad? Sera que soy tu madre?… Jajaja.

-Jajaja, si… bueno, quería preguntarte sobre Alice y Angela, sabes donde están o algo sobre ellas?

-Bueno, creo que si, espérame termino el agua, y nos sentamos a tomarnos un te mientras te adelanto tu agenda, y bien larga que si es.

-Okey.

Me fui a la sala a esperarla cuando me ganaron las ganas y prendí el televisor, ya extrañaba ese pequeño aparatito. En la mayoría estaban dando programas de farándula, y por ahora no me apetecía saber noticias de más famosos, así que lo apague, a penas cuando mi mama llego.

Mi mama me conto que Alice había adquirido por fin la gerencia de Universal Models, y la manejaba perfectamente. Me dijo que ellas venían a verme una noche cada semana, pero que no me interrumpían, así que me acompañaban desde el borde del cuarto mirándome dormir. Debo aceptar que eso me sorprendió, porque no sabía como pudieron abrir la puerta, y mi mama dijo que les había dado la copia de la llave de la cerradura nueva de mi habitación. Sobre Ángela, me conto que seguía en la universidad muy juiciosa, y que al parecer ya tenía novio, y se llamaba Ben Darkhood, un muchacho que al igual que ella estudiaba relaciones exteriores en Darmouth.

Me emocione al saber que Ángela estaba estudiando en la misma universidad conmigo y con Alice, lástima que no sea la misma carrera, pero al parecer solo a mí me gustaba la medicina.

Al final mi mama termino diciéndome que las chicas estarían esta noche en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice, OH NO!, se me olvido por completo su cumpleaños.

-Mama, me disculparas pero tengo que ir a comprarle un regalo a Alice, y además un vestido para mí.

-Bella no te preocupes por el vestido, Alice dijo como si fuera bruja, que hoy te recuperarías, así que dejo tu invitación junto con un disfraz, ya que la fiesta es de disfraces. Me aclaro que si tú no usabas ese traje, no entrarías, Jajaja, esa chica siempre se sale con las suyas.

-Mmm, aja, miremos que vestido es.

-Sácalo ya, estoy ansiosa.

-Mama cálmate- mientras lo sacaba mi mama ponía cara de esta genial, pero para mí NO- NI LOCA ME PONDRE ESTO!

A Alice se le corrió la teja si cree que me iré así.


End file.
